


Simply Understood

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning, Maddie wants to give Sophie her present before the world wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Understood

She woke to a dark, cool calm. It was similar to most mornings except she wouldn't be falling back asleep, even though she'd have loved to roll over and bury her face in a warm shoulder. But today was special, it was Christmas and so much more. It was the anniversary of what had started the crazy tumbling of her life and made Sophie Webster force her way into it. And she couldn't be happier for it. So she wanted to do something special for her, to have a moment to themselves before Jack no doubt woke the whole house.

Sophie mumbled next to her and an arm loosely snuck around her waist. She couldn't help but smile, her heart beating warmly. It was odd, feeling so content yet invigorated at the same time. Kind of unnerving really, at first anyways. She'd come to cherish the feeling, not fear it. It was Sophie. The way she'd tease, laugh, smile, pout; how she always believed in Maddie, even after all the screw ups she still remained at her side, though she had no idea why. But that was Sophie and Sophie was that jittery, happy feeling in her bones. 

Sophie had sunk into her very being.

Quietly and gently as she could, Maddie lifted the arm and slid out of bed. She watched her girlfriend roll half onto her pillow and chuckled silently, pausing to pull the covers up over her before turning to leave. She quickly tiptoed downstairs and set about making a cup of tea for her sleeping girlfriend, just how she likes it. 

As she moved about and woke up more fully, she felt a hum rise in her chest. A hum of excitement and nervousness but also of... domesticity? She couldn't deny it. She loved having a home and actually having it feel like one, not just being told so. She liked the little things, the routines she fell into with Soph. Especially when her dad and Jack had gone back to Germany and they had lived on their own. Cooking, cleaning, shopping; she didn't mind doing chores, though sometimes she protested, it was a sort of comfort doing the things to keep a home going. She wasn't the best girlfriend in the world, she'd gripe and complain and would sometimes make a big deal when she did do something tiny; but she enjoyed the whole process of it and she mostly just liked to pester Sophie. Plus, she did try to do little things for Sophie, especially when she knew she was tired or upset. Like learning exactly how she liked her tea.

With two mugs of tea in her hands, Maddie slipped back upstairs and through the door to their room -she loved that it was their room- setting the mugs down on the bedside table. Sophie was still fast asleep and so she went to the closet, finding one of her bags buried in the back and dig in 'til she found the neatly wrapped box inside. Grinning, she retreated from the closet and back the bed, placing the present next to the mugs before picking one of the back up.

“Soph,” she lightly shook her shoulder. “Sophie, wake up.” Sophie just grumbled and snuggled further into the bed. Maddie laughed. “Oh com'on, Sophie, it's Christmas!”

Another disgruntled huff but this time Sophie cracked an eye open. Sleepily clearing her throat, Sophie spoke with heavy words, “Thought Jack'd be the one to wake us.”

“What can I say, Christmas brings out my inner child.” Sophie rolled her eyes as Maddie grinned down at her before turning softer. “No but seriously, I just wanted a little time just you and me before... everyone else.” She made a gesture all about her, knowing Sophie would understand. She did. With a laugh and a nod, she started to sit up. Maddie held the mug out to her, as if a sort of peace offering for waking her, “I made tea.”

Sophie smiled as she took it, a soft hum coming from her as she sipped it. Maddie smiled. And she just watched her, partly to let her wake up but also just because.

After a few moments, Sophie seemed to have perked up a bit and tilted her head a tad. “If you wanted time to ourselves, why you over there? Come and cuddle,” she said, scooting over and patting the bed next to her.

Maddie let out a happy laugh, wanting to do just that but didn't want to waste their probably only quiet time today. She didn't really want to give her gift in front of everyone, it a bit to personal to her. “In a bit, first-” she leaned over and grabbed up the box, biting her lip as she handed it over. “Here. Happy Christmas.” Sophie gave her that cute, questioning smile as she took it and she urged her on. “Go on, open it.” The older girl set her mug down quickly and, smiling sweetly up at Maddie, started to unwrap it. 

Maddie felt the anxiousness buzz anew in her chest as she waited, hoping Sophie liked it and hoping it wasn't too much or too little or that Sophie would even know why she chose what she did or-

“Mads,” her name, breathless, pulled her back. Sophie looked up at her with the gentlest expression. Her breath caught at the look, a look she never felt she deserved yet Sophie always seemed to give to her. A look that said Maddie was this amazing, precious, lovely thing; despite all the chips and dirt, Sophie still would look at her like she couldn't believe she existed. And Maddie never knew how to handle it, but she'd started to accept it because she did deserve happiness and love. So she did deserve Sophie in her life...

“Maddie, it's beautiful.” Sophie pulled the bracelet out of the box, silver and shining and pretty much the nicest thing she could afford and definitely the nicest thing she's ever bought in her life. The girl looked mesmerized by the piece of jewelry, fingers toying with the charms; a small heart, a plate with 'faith' inscribed on it, and a little house. She kept it simple, thinking Sophie would appreciate it and if that smile said anything, it was that she certainly did. 

When Sophie looked up again, her eyes were watery and Maddie felt a jolt of worry but Sophie was still smiling. And then she reached out, wrapping her free hand around Maddie's neck and pulled her close. “Mads,” she sighed, kissing her firmly before yanking her into a tight hug which she happily returned, pressing as close as possible. “It's perfect.” Maddie sunk further into the embrace.

It was in her voice, Sophie knew exactly why Maddie had gotten what she had. And that's precisely why she had, because Sophie was the only one who could understand her. The one who had the patience and kindness and stubbornness to break through her walls and then help her build new foundations. 

She never thought of stubbornness as being a great quality, but she adored her girlfriend for it. Without it, she wouldn't be warm and calm and feeling so utterly soppy on a Christmas morn.


End file.
